


Maybe

by radiowavemisfit



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint and Tasha are actually small children, Clint gets to be the mediator, Clint is like four, De-Aged Natasha, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Natasha is like three, Natasha isn't Tony's biggest fan, The reason for de-aging is not specified so it's up to your imagination, Tony is babysitting and he's so not thrilled, adorable babies, cuteness, de-aged Clint, kinda dialogue-heavy, not age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowavemisfit/pseuds/radiowavemisfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tony's turn to babysit Clint and Natasha after they've been de-aged, and he's certainly not looking forward to it. Why did he have to get stuck with the runts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is branching off of a different idea I'm currently working on involving de-aged Steve and Bruce. Enjoy ^_^

"Good luck, Stark," Steve smirked, patting Tony's shoulder as he walked past. "Don't let them get the best of you."

 "Thanks Capsicle, I really appreciate that." Tony replied, but Steve was already out the door on his way to meet up with Sam.

"I'll see you later honey," Pepper said to Tony and smiled.

 "Are you sure you don't wanna trade jobs with me for the day?"

 "You'd rather sit through five board meetings than stay here with Clint and Nat for a few hours?"

 Tony shrugged. "It sounds tempting..."

"You're being silly, you'll be fine," Pepper kissed him. "Love you."

 "Love you too."

 "Ewwwwww! That's so gross!" Clint called from the couch, his nose scrunched up in disgust. Natasha giggled beside him.

 "Have fun with them." Pepper planted a kiss on Tony's cheek, earning fake barfing sounds from Clint, before walking out the door.

 Tony turned to the children sitting on the couch. "Alright munchkins, nap time. How does that sound? Good? Awesome, I'll be in my workshop."

 Clint whined, "Nooo, no naps, we're not babies!"

 "Yeah!" Natasha crossed her arms.

 "Fine, then what do you normally do when someone else watches you?"

 "Bruce reads us stories and we went to the museum one time." Clint said.

 "'n Steve pways pwetend!"

 "Yeah, Steve's really good at pretend!"

 "Uh-huh, and what do you pretend?" Tony asked, crossing his arms.

 "Last time, we were knights! And we saved the princess."

 "Were you the princess, Natasha?"

 Natasha hmphed and pouted, not answering Tony's question.

 "No, she was a knight too. Steve was the princess."

 Tony used all of his willpower to hold back his laughter. "Spangles was your princess? Interesting."

 "Yeah, he was good. Can we play that again Tony? Please?" Clint clasped his hands together pleadingly.

 "I guess, but I'm not being your princess." Tony said sternly.

 ---------

 "Oh brave knights, save me save me," Tony said in a monotone voice.

 Natasha dropped her foam sword to her side and pouted, looking up at Clint.

 Clint sighed. "Tony, you're not saying it right."

 "Look runts, this is the best you're gonna get."

 Natasha plopped down on the floor and crossed her arms. "Want Steve 'nstead."

 Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "How about we try this again later? Do you guys want a snack or something?"

 Clint shrugged. "Yeah sure."

 "What about you, squirt?"

 Natasha didn't respond, she only gave Tony a steely glare.

 "Tasha?" Clint tried. "Wanna snack?" Natasha looked at him and nodded.

 "Go wash your hands and wait at the table, I'll be there in a minute."

 Clint took Natasha's hand and lead her to the kitchen. Tony removed Natasha's plastic tiara from his head and set it on the coffee table, and took out his phone and dialed Pepper's number.

 "Yes Tony?"

 "Pepper help me."

 "Tony I'm in the middle of a meeting."

 "I know, but I'm bombing out here. I'm not good at kids, and I think Romanoff has it out for me."

 "She's three years old, you'll be fine."

 "I'm not so su-" There was a crash, and a loud wailing.

 "Tooony!"

 "Pepper I gotta go," Tony shoved his phone into his pocket as he ran to the kitchen. Clint was kneeling on the floor with his arms wrapped around a crying Natasha. "What happened?" Tony asked, kneeling down. Natasha shook her head and sobbed harder, nuzzling herself further into Clint's arms.

 "You were takin' a long time and we wanted a snack so I was helpin' Tasha climb on the counter 'cause she's littler than me and we slipped and she fell and she hurt her arm and I'm sorry Tony!" Clint blurted out in a rush.

 Tony shook his head. "It's alright kid, let's just make sure Natasha's arm is okay." He put his hand out to take Natasha’s arm, but she shied away.

 "Nooo!"

 Tony took a deep breath. "Natasha, please. I need to look at your arm to make sure it's okay."

 "D-don't wanna."

 "Clint, help me out here buddy?"

 Clint nodded. "It's okay Tasha, just let him look." Natasha blinked her teary eyes at Clint and sniffled, then slowly extended her arm out for Tony. He took it in his hand gently, pushing her sleeve up.

 "JARVIS?"

 "It appears that Miss Romanoff has sustained a small bruise, but there is no internal injury."

 "Hear that, kid? J says you're gonna be a-okay." Tony smiled.

 Natasha sniffled and gave a small smile. "Tank you Tony."

 "No problem." Tony stood up. "Now how about that snack?" The children nodded. "Cool, but let me get it this time, okay?" He opened the cabinet that they'd been trying to get to and took out a package of cookies. Pepper and Steve would probably lecture him later about how kids didn't need that much sugar for a snack, but it'd been a long afternoon- they all deserved a treat.

 The three sat down at the dining table, each with a cup of milk and the cookies placed in the middle where they could all reach.

 Tony was in the middle of dunking a cookie into his glass when he saw Natasha craning to whisper something into Clint's ear. The boy nodded.

 "Tony, Tasha wants me to tell you that she's sorry she was mean to you." Clint said. He glanced at Natasha, who nodded. "And she says that you were a good pretend princess."

 Tony smiled. "Thank you, Nat. You're a very good pretend knight." The redhead grinned and giggled. "You know who would be an even better princess? Pepper. I bet if you ask her when she gets home, she'd love to play knights with you."

 Clint's face lit up. "D'you think everyone would play? You and Steve and Pepper and Bruce and Thor?"

 "I'm sure if you ask nicely." Tony winked. _That'll show all of them for leaving me here to watch the little monsters by myself._

 "Cool!" Clint chirped happily, munching on another cookie.

 ---------

 Pepper was the first one to return home that evening. She wasn't sure what to expect to see when the elevator doors opened on the tower's communal floor. Tony had called her back after the first phone call to let her know everything was okay, but somehow she was still slightly afraid that it would be a disaster, from how reluctant Tony was to be involved with the children.

 So she was a little surprised to find things calm. There was an animated movie playing on the TV and Tony, Clint, and Natasha were sitting on the couch watching. Well, Clint and Tony were watching.

 "Now how did _this_ happen?" Pepper asked quietly, not wanting to disturb Natasha's sleep while she was curled up in Tony's lap. "I thought she 'had it out' for you."

 "What can I say? Kid's not stupid, she knows a quality person when she meets him." Tony shrugged, smirking playfully. Clint looked up at him and made a face. "Yeah, and this one helped out too I guess."

 "Well I'm proud of both of you." Pepper kissed the top of Tony's head.

 Clint stuck his tongue out. "That's still gross." He muttered.

 Pepper leaned over and kissed him on the top of the head too. "You won't always think so."

 "No way!" Clint scrubbed at his head with his hands, scrunching up his face in disgust, but the light blush on his cheeks made it questionable. The boy's outburst pulled Natasha out of her sleep, and she shifted around in Tony's lap.

 "Morning, kid." Tony joked playfully.

 "Sorry I waked you up Tasha," Clint apologized sheepishly.

 "S'okay Cwint." Natasha rubbed her sleepy eyes with her hands, yawning.

 Pepper smiled warmly. "How about we get you in some pj's and get ready for bed?" Natasha nodded and held her arms out to be picked up. Pepper gathered the small girl into her arms and took her off to get changed.

 "What about you, kid?" Tony asked. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed too?"

 "Nuh-uh, Tasha's littler so she goes to bed first and I get to stay up late 'cause I'm bigger." Clint declared.

 "Is that so?" Tony raised an eyebrow. "Well alright then, that's good because we aren't finished with the movie yet."

 Of course Clint was out like a light long before the credits started rolling, leaning against Tony's side. So yeah, he was drooling on Tony's shirt a bit, but Tony didn't really mind too much. Maybe, just maybe, he was warming up to the little runts.

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I had so much fun writing it! Comments are always appreciated, let me know what you thought ^_^


End file.
